Just the Beginning
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 1. My take on Jo and Danny's future relationship, plus who got shot and some craziness in there too. I don't own Twisted and yes this is a Janny fic. Don't like don't read but DO NOT be rude.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second take at a Twisted fanfic. It is a JANNY Fanfic, so if you don't like. Don't read and don't review. I do not appreciate rude comments. So here we go. PS I won't have the scenes word for word. Sorry.**

**I don't own Twisted. **

**This starts at the finial. Jo and Danny's struggles. My take on something that could have happened. (Doubt it did) but could've. **

**Jo's POV**

I could feel his warm breath against my neck…so badly I wanted to kiss him. He finally told me what I wanted…what I needed to hear all my life. I was sure I was dreaming. I rejected him…not saying I didn't feel the same, but this couldn't happen right now. He climbed back out the window and disappeared.

I sat on my bed thinking about that one phrase. "It's always been you Jo…" I couldn't get it out of my head. I lay down knowing it will be just another sleepless night thanks to Danny Desai.

…

The next day at school I am standing at my locker, Danny next to me…it almost feels awkward. "Thanks for another sleepless night." I comment

"Yeah, me too." He smiled

Then Lacey comes up talking about something…I can't focus on anything but Danny's eyes. I fell in love with those eyes, I saw his gaze shift to me and I looked back at my locker.

Once Lacey left, Danny and I agreed to meet in front of the library. As he walked past me he grabbed ahold of my hand. My breath caught in my throat, I looked at him…I wanted to kiss him so badly. He let go and walked away…when he was gone I felt like I could breathe…but I still couldn't he took my breath away and my heart with him too. This is just the beginning…

**Danny's POV**

Jo and I were supposed to meet in front of the library an hour ago. I hurried to the police station to find her dad. "Chief Masterson!" I located him

"I said school and home, no in between." He looked at me warningly

"I'm worried about Jo; we were supposed to meet in front of the Library."

"She said she was going to the diner with Rico." He mentioned

I raced to the dinner. No sign of her…Rico denied that information

**A Little While Later**

**Jo's POV**

I felt the knife scraping my throat. This was the end. Danny and I would never get that chance…Charlie is going to kill me…before I can even tell him goodbye.

Just then his grip tightened even more as the door busted open. Danny and Lacey came in. Not long after my dad with a gun aimed more at me than Charlie since I was in front of him.

The knife broke a thin layer of skin. I could feel it, the blood trickling slowly. As the conversation became heated my mom rushed. "You can't shoot Charlie…he's my son." Charlie lowered the knife slicing my arm as he did

Then the shot was fired.

**Lacey's POV**

We waited and waited, but no news. We sat in the waiting room of the hospital…knowing one that we love is fighting for their life in a hospital. Laying in that bed machines all around, doctors hurrying to try and help them.

I looked over at Danny. "Are you okay? I know all of this has been a big shock."

"Yeah…I just want to know that they are okay."

"I do too…maybe we should go home and get some rest." I suggested

"Yeah…Call us with any news." He told the others who waited there "I'll be back in the morning." The others nodded and I drove him home

"Hey!" I call as he steps out of the car "Yeah?

"If it's not too weird…can I stay here? Just in case…ya know…" I looked at him

"Come on." He sighed

We walked in and I took my jacket off and Danny made a bed on the floor of his room. "Thanks." I told him about to lie down

"This is for me. You sleep on the bed." He told me

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean…your gonna be with Jo now…and wouldn't that just be weird?"

"Lacey…Jo didn't say she wanted to be with me…and besides we are all friends here. Sleep." He told me

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter sorry! Who do you think got shot? Tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Danny's POV  
** I got to the hospital to find her parents asleep in the waiting room. I asked the nurses if I could go in. Seeing her lifeless form made me physically ill. "Jo…I know you can wake up…we all need you here. I need you here." I grabbed her hand carefully

The bullet was meant for Charlie but he saw it was going to hit Jo…he tried to protect her. The bullet missed her chest by just enough to save her life. She was in coma nonetheless.

I sat back in the chair laying my hand on hers. I felt a twitch in her hand. "Jo?" I asked seeing her opening her eyes

"Danny…" she whispered

"Hey…hey…" I smiled

"what…happened?" she asked her throat dry

"Get better first, and then we talk about what happened." I whispered

"Danny?" she inquired

"Yes Jo." I looked in her eyes

"It's always been you." She whispered falling back asleep

**Lacey's POV**

"Hey Jo!" I smiled seeing her awake

"Hey…so…are you really okay with the whole me and Danny thing?" she asked

"Yeah…I think I'm more like my dad than I thought…" I told her

"Lacey? Really?" she gasped "Ow ow…that hurt." She laughed "So did that."

We laughed. "Where's Charlie?" she asked

"He's being held at the police station until you can make a statement…Your mom's not happy with your dad…" I told her

"How…how could he do that? Did you see? Did he shot at me or Charlie?" she asked

"He…he knew the only way to kill Charlie…was to kill you…so he shot at your heart…Charlie saved your life." I told her

"Really?" she asked

"He was injured too…but he missed the bullet…even though he tried to get it." I told her

"Why would he do that?" she asked

"He didn't want to live…he would've died then and there…for you…Charlie really does love you Jo…I mean I know you can't be together because he's your brother and all…but he does love you…"

"I know Lacey…" she sighed her eyes heavy.

"Get some sleep." I hugged her gently

****2 months later****

**Jo's POV**

"Did you or did you not intentionally shoot your daughter?" the lawyer Danny hired me yelled at my dad

"I did okay! I was trying to save my wife from living either a manic!" my dad screamed breaking my heart

"No father questions your honor." The lawyer sat down next to me

I felt like I was going to throw up. A little while later after the jury had made their conclusion. "We rule him as guilty." The told the judge

I tuned the rest out as they told him his sentence. I let my tears fall. "Jo…" Danny's gentle voice said "We can go now."

"How could he Danny…I don't understand…" I whispered

"I don't know…I always wondered how could my dad just try and kill me…its confusing. I know…" he whispered

He walked me out of the courtroom and we headed to the station where Charlie was being released today. My mom was thrilled…I was scared. I know he saved my life and all…but my brother and he's in love with me…

Danny's in love with me…Rico is in love with me…I don't even know what to do anymore…

I love Danny…I know that…But I don't want to hurt anyone else…

"Hey you okay?" Danny spoke up

"No. I can't do this right now. I want to get away…anywhere please."

"Okay Sweetie…Come on." Danny said

"What?" I asked

"Sorry…you haven't said that we…yeah…anyway."

"Danny…I do…" I sighed "I do want well us…After everything I'm just scared…"

Suddenly there were 5 gunshots; one hit the window behind us. Danny pulled me down and placed his body over mine as a shield.

Once we got up we saw two bodies in the middle of the road…Jack and his daughter…lying dead.

**A/N: I need help…I have been working on this chapter for at least a month or so…I cannot think of any ideas. PLEASE help me…Ideas…ideas…ideas…**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jo's POV**  
I lay in Danny's arms feeling so safe after what just happened. He was asleep and I snuck out if his arms and got dressed quietly.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Danny stopped me  
"Home?" I asked  
"You are home." He smiled as we crawled back in bed together  
3 weeks later  
I'm late. Like 2 weeks late. This isn't good. Danny and I have spent almost every night together...but we are always careful...what's he going to think? I did this so we could get married or something?  
Calm down Jo. You don't even know if your...well you know.  
I'll call Rico. "Hello?" He picked up sleepily  
"Rico..." I started to cry  
"Jo? Are you okay!?" He asked sounding more awake  
"Meet me at the pond...our spot." I whisper trying not to wake my mom and Charlie who were still sleeping the house. Danny's mom found out and sent me home last night.  
Once at our spot I found Rico already there. "Rico..." I whispered falling into his waiting arms "I'm so sorry Rico. I didn't...mean to hu-hurt you..." I sobbed  
"Jo, please tell me what's going on. Did Danny hurt you?" He asked  
"I think...I might be pregnant Rico..." I sighed siting up feeling sickness overwhelm me. I ran behind a tree and threw up.  
"I'll go and I'll get a...a test for you. Stay here." He kissed my head (don't worry as cute as this is Danny is who she'll be with ;))  
At Rico's  
5 minutes.  
I could wait that couldn't I? What if Danny's angry...he won't love me anymore. He won't love me, he will leave me. I know it.  
4 minutes.  
No. Maybe...maybe it won't be that bad. There's adoption or abortion...no NOT abortion. That's...how could I think that.  
3 minutes.  
Maybe Danny and I could do it. He does love me enough doesn't he? Yeah. He does.  
2 minutes.  
A sweet baby boy or girl...to love and hold. This this could be nice.  
60 seconds.  
Danny and I are going to be great parents. He's going to love this.  
Beep beep.  
One simple word changed my life.  
Pregnant.  
Rico's POV  
"So?" I asked as she exited the bathroom  
"I'm pregnant." She gave a small smile  
"Jo...is this...good or bad?" I asked  
"I'm going to be a mother...I am a mother." She whispered  
"Jo. You still have to tell Danny. He's been texting you for a hour."  
"Call him. Ask him to come here. You're a great friend Rico. And I couldn't ask for a better godfather for my baby." She said  
she was in a trance it seemed. Baby this baby that. She was gone.  
I hit call on Jo's phone as she looked out the window. "Jo! I've been calling and texting for hours!" He yelled in my ear  
"This is Rico. She's over here and wants you to come over too.  
"I'll be right there!" he told me

**Danny's POV**

I raced into Rico's house to find Jo laying on her bed and Rico nowhere to be seen. "Jo?" I asked

"Hi." She happily smiled

"What is going on?" I was angry and worried

"I'm pregnant Danny! Isn't this great?" she smiled

"What!?" I screamed "Why weren't you more carful!?" I screamed at her

"Danny I thought you'd be happy about this! We are going to have a baby." She said, you could see her broken heart in her eyes

"Not we. You." I shouted leaving

"Danny waits! Please don't leave me!" she called after me "Please…Danny…" I turned to see her on the ground sobbing. Rico ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

I hurried to Lacey's. I knocked on the door. She answered not long after. "Anyone home?" I asked

"No…why?" she asked

I pressed my lips roughly to hers; she pushed me away. "Danny you're with Jo." She said.

"No I'm not. I just need something that means nothing. Please." I told her

"I'm not your rebound." She pushed me away

"Then I'll be yours, I know about Jack's daughter and their secrets. I will tell you if you do this for me." I told her

"What?" she gasped allowing me a moment to capture her in a full on kiss

She relaxed her body against mine and I picked her up taking her upstairs.

**2 months later**

**Jo's POV**

I had my first doctor's appointment today; Rico was going with me…he'd been my rock the past few weeks. We were walking out of his house when I saw Lacey racing over. "Jo wait!" she called

"I need to go." I told her already running late

"I slept with Danny." She sighed

"What? When?" I asked anger building inside of me

"2 months ago…he told me he needed something that meant nothing to him." She sighed

"The day I told him I was pregnant." I chuckled. "Give him a message; tell him he will NEVER see his son or daughter." I told her getting in the car with Rico

"You okay?" Rico asked as we drove from his house

"Yeah. I just can't believe he'd do that…I expected him to lash out and sleep with someone…but not Lacey…and the fact she complied…I mean…I thought I had some friends in this town…I thought…I thought I had someone who would want a family with me…" I allowed tears to fall

"I would…" Rico rest his hand delicacy on mine "But I know where we stand, and I'm okay with that, but I will always love you Jo…and now…I will love our child…even if I'm not their father." **(Sorry! It's still a Janny, I just think Rico can be really sweet, just wanted to throw some moments in here and there, until Danny comes back ya know. ;))**

"I love you too Rico…you will make a great…uncle, I want you in their life always." I told him

**A/N: How was it? Review tells me!**

**Write ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo's POV  
** I was 30 weeks along now…things were going…well they were going, we had the nursery set up, early yes…but it gave me something to do in my hours of being home alone. I lay in my bed feeling a pain rip through my stomach. "Mom!" I yelled sitting up quickly

"Jo are you okay?" my mom came rushing in

"No…something's wrong." I whimpered

The world was spinning the world getting darker. 

**Later (Hospital)**

I woke up feeling different…a bad different. I was in the hospital. "Jo…" my mom had tears in her eyes "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened? Where's Clarissa?" I asked feeling my baby girl was gone

"Honey…You…you had a stillbirth…Clarissa was stillborn…I'm so sorry Jo…there was nothing they could do…"

"No…mom…she…she couldn't have been…your lying…please tell me your lying…" I started sobbing

My mom wrapped her arms around me and held me. "Jo!" I heard Rico "I got here as soon as I could…I'm so sorry…" he joined us

"No…no…" I sobbed "I should've taken better care of myself…and her…"

"It was not your fault Jo. None of this was your fault."

**1 Week Later**

I was released from the hospital and given a small box…a box with a picture of my daughters hand on a pillow…the pillow…her footprints…

I sat along the lake and looked through the box. This was all I had of her…I haven't been home…I don't want to go home…I don't want to be here…I loved my daughter so much and I didn't even get to hold her…to meet her…to see her…

I set the box on the side of the bridge and I climbed up on the rail. I grabbed a rock ready to hit my head hard enough so I could drown…I raised my arm ready…

I was pulled from the rail. "Jo what are you doing?"

"Charlie?" I gasped

"You cannot do this, I know it hurts believe me I know it hurts…losing someone is the hardest thing you have to go through. I lost my mom, it's not the same as losing a child but you have to hold on…you have children that aren't even a thought yet…you have to hold on for them." My half-brother said

"Charlie…you don't get it…this is my daughter…that I never will see again." I cried in his arms

"Shhh…Jo…" Charlie picked me up and I curled into him "My box…" Sighed

He picked it up and carried me all the way home. "Oh Jo…I was so worried about you." My mom said when Charlie laid me on my bed

"I'm sorry momma." I drowsily muffled

**Danny's POV**

"Danny!" I heard Lacey yell. I looked over to see Lacey running over to me

"Hey Lacey." I smiled

"Danny…" she didn't smile back

"What?" I asked

"I know you said you could care less, but um…you…you had a daughter…" she told me

It hit me hard…I wasn't sure how to think…I just knew I wanted to see her.

"Is…is she home? Can…Can I see her?" I asked my hopes high

"Danny…she was stillborn…Jo just tried to kill herself…news travels fast around here…" Lacey told her

"What?" I gained and lost a daughter in all of minutes… "I have to go!" I ran past her and raced to Jo's house.

"No cars in the driveway." I mumbled I climbed up my normal way to Jo's bedroom I stepped in only to see…it was no longer her room…but our daughters…

There was a box in the crib. I shouldn't without Jo's permission…but she was my daughter too…

I opened it and saw the picture…her hand lying on a heart pillow…the pillow inside the box…

"Danny…" I quickly turned to see Jo "What are you doing here? Why are you here…"

She was scared. "Jo…Lacey told me…about…the baby…" she interrupted me

"Clarissa."

"What?"

"Her name is Clarissa."

"Clarissa…" I whispered "It's beautiful…was she?" he asked

"I don't know…I didn't get to see her…I didn't even get to hold her…" Jo fell where she was standing and started sobbing

I came over and knelt to her level wrapping my arms tightly around her. "Jo…I am so so sorry…I shouldn't…I shouldn't have done this…ran out on you…"

"You slept with her…." She mumbled

"Who?" I asked

"Lacey…"

"What no I didn't. I went to her house…I wanted to…because I was angry…but we didn't…"

"She told me…you didn't?"

"No Jo…I've been hurting since I left you baby…I'm so sorry…I can't wait until you and I are old enough to get married and have children…I love you so much Jo."

"Danny…you can't just…" She pulled away "You can't just say that and expect me to fall into your arms…you hurt me deeper…deeper than my dad…and my dad tried to kill me so…"

"Jo…I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Don't ever hurt me again…and don't be angry…I…I kissed Rico…"

"I thought you didn't…"

"I don't Danny…I was emotional…it was after I lost Clarissa, he knows it meant nothing…it just brought me comfort." She explained

"Fine…no anger. I still love you Jo."

"I love you Danny." She told me. I leaned to kiss her and she jerked away "No. I told you."

"I have to earn you back." I sighed

She nodded and walked to the crib. She ran her hand on the sheets… "She'll never sleep here."

"Jo! I'm home!" Charlie called "He's so angry at you…this is not going to end well…" Jo mumbled

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Kind of! Haha Review**


End file.
